


About jealousy

by Glorioussandwichwhispers (Feathercrown)



Series: My Keggsy family [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathercrown/pseuds/Glorioussandwichwhispers
Summary: "James Tiberius Kirk, are you jealous?""No," Jim whined."Oh my God, you are."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble part of my Keggsy (Jim/Eggsy) family series, which I will be posting about more often.
> 
> Also, while you're on it; go check out the wonderful Steffi's ([Wildestoftales @ AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/pseuds/travelledspace)) stories while you're on it. She writes me the loveliest Keggsy things!

Sometimes Jim can be the most annoying person in the whole fucking world. 

They're at a party and Eggsy had been talking to a gorgeous girl, about the benefits of a robot vacuum cleaner, one had just passed them in their host's house, when all of a sudden Jim wrapped around him like an octopus and obnoxiously started kissing the side of his head and neck. 

The girl in front of them raised her eyebrow at Jim's display and Eggsy rolled his eyes at her in return. 

"Gazelle, this is my husband; Jim. Jim, meet Gazelle." 

"Hi," Jim pressed his cheek against Eggsy's and Eggsy felt his grin against his skin. He didn't need to look to know how fucking smug Jim was looking. 

After a few awkward moments Gazelle took a step back. "Right, I'll leave you two alone. It was nice talking to you Eggsy." She gave him a nod and walked away. 

"Rude," Jim breathed against Eggsy's ear.

Eggsy promptly shrugged out of Jim's arms and turned around, glaring at Jim.

"The fuck is wrong with you?“ he hissed.

"I didn't like the way she looked at you," Jim pouted. "all predatory and like she was about to eat you." 

Eggsy waited a moment. 

"James Tiberius Kirk, are you jealous?" 

"No," Jim whined.

"Oh my God, you are." it made Eggsy giggle and Jim's pout only became stronger. 

"Fine, Gary Kirk. If you really must know, I am. A bit. I'm also a bit drunk." 

"Yes, I can see that. And don't call me that."

"What, Kirk?“ 

"No, you moron. Gary." He wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders. His previous annoyance long gone. "I like it when you call me Kirk, makes me feel like in really yours." 

Jim brushed his nose against Eggsy's and pressed a kiss against Eggsy's upper lip. "You are. My little Eggsy Kirk." 

Another kiss followed against his lips. 

"Want to get out of here?" Jim was looking at him through hooded eyes, his gaze heavy. 

"Fuck yes, I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I'm [Glorioussandwichwhispers](http://glorioussandwichwhispers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and say hi if you want!


End file.
